1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional touchscreen panel device that includes light emitters and light receivers that are provided on opposite sides of a rectangular area. The light emitters and the light receivers are positioned on the display screen of a liquid crystal display unit. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-199259.)